muppetsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cookie Monster
Cookie Monster (también conocido como Lucas, el Monstruo Comegalletas en Plaza Sesamo y Triki, Monstruo de las Galletas en Barrio Sesamo) es un monstruo voraz y uno de los personajes principales de Plaza Sésamo. Cubierto de pelo azul y con un par de ojos saltones, Cookie Monster tiene un apetito insaciable. Como su nombre lo indica, su antojo principal son las galletas, pero puede (y muchas veces lo hace) consumir cualquier cosa, desde manzanas y pastel hasta letras, cubiertos y tapacubos. Cuando el Monstruo de las Galletas come algo, hace un "ruido" de masticar muy fuerte y marcado, a menudo interpretado como "nom-nom-nom-nom ..." Cookie Monster tiene una voz profunda y gruñona, y generalmente habla con dicción simplista, diciendo todo con "yo", por ejemplo, "¡Quiero galletas!", En lugar de "¡Quiero una galleta!" (aunque en las primeras temporadas, Cookie hablaba al revés, y solo ocasionalmente "yo" se deslizaba). Cookie de vez en cuando muestra un vocabulario inesperadamente complejo, sin embargo, y es de lo más gentrificado cuando está en su personaje de Alistair Cookie, presentando Monsterpiece Theatre. Origen Los diseños y garabatos de Jim Henson explican la vida temprana de Cookie Monster: "En 1966, Henson dibujó tres monstruos que aparecieron en un comercial de General Foods que presentaba tres bocadillos crujientes: ruedas, coronas y flautas. Cada bocadillo estaba representado por un monstruo diferente. -Stealer era un monstruo corto y borroso con ojos desorbitados y dientes puntiagudos. El Flautista-Devastador era un demonio de velocidad con una nariz larga y afilada y pelo al viento. El Crown-Grabber era un casco de un monstruo con acento de Boris Karloff y dientes que se asemejaban a agujas de tejer gigantes. "Estos monstruos tenían un apetito insaciable por los bocadillos a los que les daban su nombre. Cada vez que el narrador de los Muppets, un hombre de aspecto humano, se arregla una bandeja de Ruedas, Flautas y Coronas, desaparecen antes de poder comerlos. Uno por uno, los monstruos se cuelan y se alejan con los refrigerios. Frustrado y pecoso, el narrador advierte a los espectadores que estos monstruos molestos podrían disfrazarse como alguien en su propia casa, momento en el cual los monstruos se convierten brevemente en personas y luego se vuelven a convertir en monstruos. " Resultó que el comercial nunca se emitió, pero los tres monstruos tenían un futuro en el reparto de los Muppets. El Crown-Grabber fue utilizado en un boceto de Ed Sullivan Show, en el que arruina el hermoso día de una niña. Conocido desde entonces como el Beautiful Day Monster, hizo varias apariciones en Sesame Street y The Muppet Show. The Flute-Snatcher se convirtió en un monstruo de fondo de The Great Santa Claus Switch y The Muppet Show. Y luego está el Wheel-Stealer, que estaba destinado a cosas más grandes. En 1967, Henson usó la marioneta Wheel-Stealer para una película de capacitación de IBM llamada "The Coffee Break Machine". En el boceto, el monstruo devoró una máquina compleja cuando la máquina describió su propósito y construcción. Sin embargo, su codicia lo beneficia, ya que la grabación de la máquina continúa (dentro de su estómago), anunciando que está programada para autodestruirse. El monstruo explota rápidamente. Este boceto también se realizó en octubre de 1967 en The Ed Sullivan Show. Dos años más tarde, se usó un títere de aspecto similar (sin dientes) para tres comerciales que vendían Munchos, una papa frita Frito-Lay. Esta vez, el monstruo se llamaba Arnold. Después de que se produjeran los tres anuncios, Henson tuvo la oportunidad de renovar el contrato. Optó por no hacerlo, porque en ese momento estaba trabajando en Sesame Street, y ese títere monstruo estaba pasando a la siguiente etapa de su carrera. Apariencia Cookie Monster es un gran monstruo azul borroso con ojos saltones y cinco dedos en cada mano. Mecanismo de ojo Cookie Monster presenta un par de ojos saltones, en los que los puntos de los alumnos están fijados en el globo ocular. Cuando Cookie niega con la cabeza, las pupilas giran rápidamente. Historia Primeros años El primer títere Cookie Monster, diseñado por Jim Henson, es conocido como el Wheel Stealer (ladrón de ruedas), que robó un plato de bocadillos Wheels con sabor a queso en un anuncio publicitario de General Foods de 1960, dirigido por Henson. En 1967, apareció otra temprana marioneta Cookie Monster en un segmento del Show de Ed Sullivan, Coffee Break Machine, que se utilizó para una película de entrenamiento de IBM. En esta película, el monstruo establece la máquina de café que habla homónima en el modo "autodescriptivo", en el que la máquina describe sus partes y el monstruo se las come. Cuando se come toda la máquina, su voz desde el interior del monstruo explica que tiene un poderoso dispositivo explosivo, que explota inmediatamente, sorprendiendo al monstruo. Cookie, conocida como Arnold, apareció en un par de comerciales de Munchos de Frito-Lay. Uno de estos comerciales muestra a Arnold aparecer detrás de una pared, espiando a un hombre calvo que habla de los Munchos. Mientras habla, Arnold derriba el cartel de Munchos y hace un agujero en la pared. Él entra y sale sosteniendo una bolsa de Munchos. Sesame Street La primera aparición de Cookie Monster en Sesame Street, en el Episodio 0001, está en el segmento donde Kermit the Frog habla de la letra W. Desafortunadamente, el monstruo come la letra línea por línea, haciendo que Kermit piense que es otra carta. Una vez que se ha ido la última parte de la carta, Kermit se va. En el episodio 0004, en un boceto en el que Kermit explica cada vez más, Cookie Monster bebe dos vasos de leche que Kermit utiliza para distinguir entre más y menos. Cuando Kermit insulta a Cookie Monster, varios de los amigos monstruo de Cookie Monster se unen a Kermit, lo que lo lleva a señalar que ahora hay más monstruos y menos ranas. En el episodio 0006, en un boceto donde Kermit demuestra la letra B, Cookie Monster come la letra parte por parte para hacer que Kermit piense que es otra letra, hasta que la última pieza se haya ido. Kermit regaña a Cookie Monster por arruinar su lección. Cookie Monster le da un beso a Kermit, luego sale. En el episodio 0008, en un boceto donde Ernie habla sobre la letra X, Bert entra y dice que su tocino ha sido comido por un monstruo. Cookie Monster emerge y come la X de Ernie, diciendo "¡Siempre me gusta comer tocino y X!" Más tarde, después de que Cookie Monster aparece de nuevo, Ernie amenaza con borrarlo si no se va. Cookie Monster solo se ríe, por lo que Ernie le dice que vea la caricatura de un niño contando mientras borra cosas y personas. Después de la caricatura, Cookie Monster todavía no se va, entonces Ernie cumple con su amenaza y lo borra. En 1971, Cookie Monster se hizo conocido por su canción característica, "C is for Cookie". En un especial de 1996, Elmo Salva la Navidad, Cookie Monster ve a Elmo llevando un plato de galletas para Papá Noel. Cookie quiere comer algo, pero Elmo le advierte que las cookies son para Papá Noel. Entonces, Cookie Monster se disfraza de Papá Noel, pero Elmo lo reconoce fácilmente. En la Temporada 33, Cookie Monster comenzó a hospedar The Letter of the Day, donde nos muestra la letra del día, que es cualquier letra del alfabeto, escrita como guinda de una galleta, que constantemente trata de no comer, porque la letra la cookie es demasiado importante para ser comido. Por lo tanto, debe tener un plan para ayudarlo a no comer la galleta y cuando crea que no funciona, se rinde y se come la galleta de todos modos. Ocasionalmente, otro personaje lo ayudaría, como Grover o Prairie Dawn.